<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evans Strikes Back by YouBlitheringIdiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672208">Evans Strikes Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/pseuds/YouBlitheringIdiot'>YouBlitheringIdiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, BlackEvans broTP, F/M, Fluff, Jily Fluff, Marauders Fluff, Marauders era, Teasing James, The Empire Strikes Back references, jily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:43:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/pseuds/YouBlitheringIdiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius burst out laughing.</p><p>“Touché, darling,” he said. “Although I think that I fit the part of Han Solo so much better than Prongsie here?”</p><p>His grey eyes sparkled as he winked at Lily.</p><p>“Well, obviously,” said Lily, matter-of-factly, popping a handful of crisps into her mouth.</p><p>“Huh?” said James, looking between them in horror. “That’s… that’s so not true!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evans Strikes Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEagle/gifts">BlueEagle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Blackevans BroTP for you... This prompt was from and is for @midnightlite on tumblr (but you aren't here on ao3, I don't think, so sorry I can't gift it to you!) and to RJ who liked it and is here!</p><p>Italics= Star Wars quotes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Evans Strikes Back</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love that film so much! You’d definitely be Leia,” James said, brushing the popcorn off his orange T-shirt and giving Lily a besotted grin, as they wandered out of the cinema and into the warm sunshine, shading their eyes. “You even have similar names!”</p><p>Lily tossed her auburn waves back and grinned.</p><p>“Most likely to call someone <em>a stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking… nerf herder</em>? Yeah, sounds about right!”</p><p>Sirius burst out laughing.</p><p>“Touché, darling,” he said. “Although I think that I fit the part of Han Solo so much better than Prongsie here?”</p><p>His grey eyes sparkled as he winked at Lily.</p><p>“Well, obviously,” said Lily, matter-of-factly, popping a handful of crisps into her mouth.</p><p>“Huh?” said James, looking between them in horror. “That’s… that’s <em>so</em> not true!”</p><p>Sirius’ eyes widened in disbelief and he let out a loud snort.</p><p>“Eh, trust me, Prongsie, I’m the dashing, handsome, heroic chap around here. There’s only room for one scoundrel, and that’s me!”</p><p>Lily tilted her head to one side as though deep in thought.</p><p>“Yeah, no, have to agree with you there Padfoot,” she smirked. “Prongsie’s just too… innocent? Naïve, or something?”</p><p>“WHAT?” James said, the look of pure terror on his face rapidly replaced by a coughing fit as the inhaled popcorn went down the wrong way.</p><p>“There, there, old thing,” said Sirius, lazily slapping James’ back with more force than was strictly necessary. “You see? I saved your life just there, no big deal, whereas-“</p><p>“Fuck you!” croaked James, his eyes still watering from the near-death experience that the two most important people in his life seemed to be treating as some sort of a joke. “Evans! Prongsie??? Since when… you have <em>never, ever,</em> called me-“</p><p>“It suits you, is all,” said Lily, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek and grinning at him.</p><p>“No it bloody well doesn’t!” said James, folding his arms and glaring at her.</p><p>Lily tried to ignore the way her heart picked up as she stared at his arms. His beautiful biceps, his pecs stretching that T-shirt, and his gorgeous forearms…</p><p>Sirius gave her a dig with his elbow and raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, you have to admit, Sirius just has this…” she rolled her wrist expressively. “This air about him…”</p><p>“I really do,” said Sirius, beaming at his (ex) best friend proudly.</p><p>“No you fucking don’t!”</p><p>“I think you’d make a great Luke, if that’s any consolation, Prongsie,” Sirius said, blinking at James with infuriating innocence.</p><p>“I fucking hate Luke!” said James, throwing his arms out to the side as though to emphasis his point. “Like he’s fine, but…he’s a sap! He’s… he’s just too annoying!”</p><p>“An annoying sap, eh?” said Sirius, looking at Lily with a thoughtful frown.</p><p>“You know, now that you mention it…” said Lily, her emerald eyes shimmering.</p><p>“Fuck you!” said James, trying not to laugh as he saw Lily biting the side of her lip.</p><p>“<em>Laugh it up, fuzzball,”</em> said Sirius, ducking sideways as James’ foot aimed for his arse.</p><p>“I hate you both!” said James.</p><p>“You see, the way your hazel eyes sparkle with adoration while you look at us tells a very different tale,” said Sirius, staying just out of reach of his friend’s long legs and shrugging his shoulders as James made a rude hand gesture at him.</p><p>“I’m going to get you both back, wait and see!” James said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“Two to one? I think those are poor odds, Prongsie!” said Sirius, backing away, nonetheless.</p><p>“<em>Never tell me the odds!” </em>said James.</p><p>“Aaaah!” said Lily, screaming with mirth as James managed to wrap his arms around her waist and began tickling her gently. “Alright, alright, you win!”</p><p>“I’m shocked at your behaviour, Mrs Potter!” said James, grinning widely and kissing Lily behind her ear and down her neck.</p><p>“Hmmm,” said Lily, forgetting what she was meant to be doing as she wrapped her arms around James’ neck and stared into his eyes. “I’m such a shockingly bad wife.”</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oi! Evans! Back with the programme!” he called, throwing a charmed paper airplane at her head.</p><p>“I think you’re going to have to make it up to me, Mrs Potter,” said James, pulling her in closer, his lips hovering above hers, tantalisingly near.</p><p>“I love you,” Lily said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“<em>I know</em>,” James said, eyes dancing with mischief.</p><p>He yelped as Lily pinched his sides repeatedly. “Help!”</p><p>“Woof! Woof!” said Padfoot, bounding over to them and practically knocking James down in his excitement.</p><p>They screamed and laughed as the huge black dog wagged his tail uncontrollably, wrestling with James.</p><p>“That’s not fair!” screeched Lily as both James and Padfoot started dancing around her. “<em>Help me, Remus John Lupin! You’re my only hope</em>!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>The two boys turned around, momentarily distracted by her frank <em>lying</em>, and failed to notice as Lily Evans Potter hopped onto the nearby double decker bus as it began to pull out.</p><p>“Hey!” said Sirius, planting his hands by his side.</p><p>“See you at the beach!” she called holding onto the pole as she stepped onto the bus and waved cheerfully. “No cheating! Muggle transport only!”</p><p>“Hang on!” said James, glancing around at the single bicycle beside them.</p><p>“I’ll give you a crossbar,” said Sirius, grabbing the bike. “We both know you’re shit at cycling.”</p><p>“Ugh! Fine! Only cause you’ve more practice with the motorbike!” muttered James, grabbing onto Sirius’ shoulder to steady himself, his long legs cramping up.</p><p>Sirius huffed breathlessly as he tried to keep up with the bus.</p><p><em>“Would it help if I got out and pushed?” </em>Lily called out, one hand protectively placed over her bump.</p><p>Sirius tried to lift his hand off the handlebars to make a V-sign, but the bike wobbled precariously, and James yelped again.</p><p>“Lily Evans Potter is something else, isn’t she?” said James, staring at the red-head as she blew him a triumphant kiss and disappeared inside the bus.</p><p>“My best friend? Damn right she is,” laughed Sirius. “<em>Impressive, most impressive</em>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Not to go over to the Dark Side or anything, mate, but any chance you have your motorbike hidden around here somewhere? I don't believe you cycled here, no matter what you told Lily!"<br/>"You're so competitive when it comes to Evans! Of course I flew, you dolt! I transfigured this useless un-petrol-ed contraption into a piece of Lego! But don't you want to take over the pedalling and show your wife how fit you are?"<br/>"No! Quidditch muscles are completely different to the ones you use for cycling..."<br/>"Aah.. I see..."<br/>"What?"<br/>"You haven't actually played Quidditch in two years, Prongsie..."<br/>"You really want Evans to win this race, don't you? Pah! Who's your best friend, Padfoot, you traitor!"<br/>"BroTPs before bros, old chap!"<br/>"You're having delusions of grandeur!"<br/>"Hilarious. I think I'll tell Evans what you were planning..."<br/>"Don't you dare!"<br/>"Oh fine... you're no good to me dead."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>